


The Other One - Morning

by claro



Series: The Other One [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: A friend asked for an update on this one, so here it is.





	

Greg didn't want to move. The skin under his cheek was warm, and the long, elegant fingers curled around his own was comforting. But he had to open his eyes at some stage.

What he found was Mycroft Holmes, his partner, his lover, his....his brother. 

Mycroft was curled around him, his head on Greg's chest, their legs tangled together. Greg stared down at him for a long moment. Gregory. His Gregory. Not Sherrinford. Gregory. Not this brother. His partner.

He pressed a soft kiss to Mycroft's forehead, which had the politician blink awake, lifting the weight of his head from Greg and looking down at him as if he had never seen him before.

'Mycroft.....'

But Mycroft didn't move. He stayed perfectly still, sitting upright now, his gaze focused somewhere in the middle distance, his mind clearly a million miles away....or right here. Right here, right in this moment.

Greg sat up, ignoring the aches of protest from his body, ignoring that they were still both fully dressed from the night before.

When he was seated beside Mycroft he reached out his hand, cupping Mycroft's face, and slowly turned the other man towards him.

He took a long minute, studying those stormy eyes, ghosting his thumb across those sharp cheekbones, aching,  _aching_ to lean forward a press a kiss to that wide mouth with it's narrow lips, always quirked, happy or sad, every single emotion played out across Mycroft's lips.

Mycroft released his hand, making to stand up, but Greg stopped him, capturing his wrist, pulling him back. He pushed Greg down onto the bed and leaned over him, watching every pulse in the vein in his neck, listening to every hitch of his breath. Felt the rapid pulse under his finger tips.

Greg looked up at him, pupils blown wide by lust, mouth parted, heart racing....

Mycroft leaned down and kissed Greg.

 


End file.
